Joven de Chocolate
by XoraInsanisDemens
Summary: El aroma de un chocolate no era de sus preferencias arraigadas pero había alguien que consiguió hacerlo enamorarse de su sabor sin siquiera probarlo directamente, no importa que estuviesen separados de ese momento en adelante.
**Notas Iniciales:** Les invito a ponerse comodos porque este escrito va estar bastante largo

 **Advertencias:** Erotismo

* * *

 **Joven de Chocolate.**

Primer mordisco, resonando secamente, adueñándose de cada rincón en los alrededores, captando al instante su atención y haciéndolo olvidar por completo la actividad que realizaba. Sin quererlo, sus ojos terminaron posándose en aquella silueta negra que resplandecía con la luz del sol, bañando cada delgado mechón dorado de tan llamativo cabello con un intenso brillo. Le gustaba presenciar su imponencia, le fascinaba verle en esas típicas poses que adoptaba cada vez que consumía chocolate, rebelde y atractivo, inteligente y estúpido, dos polos conectados a una misma persona, dos verdades completamente opuestas en una misma mente, algo sumamente letal e incorregible que nunca debería suceder; ese era Mello, el chico exasperante que siempre le enfrentaba, haciéndose pasar por un rival que jamas había aceptado, ese molesto chico adicto a las barras de chocolate que miraba a través de las ventanas con tal admiración que si se tratara de algo fascinante. Segundo mordisco y sus orbes azules como el zafiro terminaron ubicándolo entre el mar de niños que ahora concurrían la sala común, esos ojos llameantes que solían vibrar iracundos cada vez que se enfrentaban o con que una sola emoción posesionara su aniñado cuerpo. Near no iba a admitirlo pero los ojos de Mello era lo que más le gustaba de él, después de todo era a través de ellos que podía presenciar toda clase de sentimientos y sensaciones que se acumulaban debajo de su piel.

 _Los ojos son las ventanas del alma_ y él lo sabía perfectamente. Un tercer mordisco que ocasionó eco dentro de la atmósfera que los tenía encerrados a ellos dos y ninguno apartó del contrario la mirada, sintiéndose cerca y a gusto aunque ninguno dijera nada, Near pudo percibir ese estremecimiento leve que pesó en el cuerpo del rubio y pudo notar cómo mordía con mucha más torpeza su deliciosa barra de chocolate que a esas alturas ya estaba a punto de terminarse. Un nuevo mordisco y esta vez Mello devolvió la mirada a la ventana sintiendo el arder de sus mejillas elevarse hasta su frente, ¿acaso era penoso para él mirarle o simplemente evitaba hacerlo para no provocarse más molestias? Para Near esas eran las probabilidades más factibles, sin mencionar lo complicado que era para él averiguar las futuras acciones de aquel chico, Mello era alguien aparentemente predecible e impredecible a la vez, solo a veces comprendía las razones de sus impulsos. La sala permaneció en ruido y desorden durante algunas horas más mientras el sol de la mañana caía en atardecer y los rayos solares comenzaban a ocultarse tras el metálico horizonte de la ciudad cautiva. Con el tiempo las multitudes de niños comenzaron a abandonar el lugar, siendo ellos dos los únicos en permanecer quietos en el mismo sitio, quedándose completamente solos al final; desde entonces ninguno se había dirigido una sola mirada hasta que Mello decidió que ya era suficiente su estancia y el momento oportuno para comenzar a caminar pues se separó con elegancia del brillante cristal, viéndose obligado en acercarse a aquel albino a quien tanto odiaba, reconociendo esa horrible pose con la que solía manejar sus juguetes, le exasperaba, de sólo verlo conseguía molestarse. Dio varios pasos cerca y más cerca, aproximándose a enfrentarle la mirada, llegó a intimidarse un poco y encogerse de hombros reinado por nervios pues entre más cerca estaba mas susceptible se sentía a cualquier palabra que le dirigiese Near, como si de alguna forma oliera el miedo que emitía a la atmósfera; todo pareció detenerse para él mientras caminaba a su lado, sintiendo a la fuerza de sus piernas traicionarle, estas le empezaban a temblar, el aroma de Mello enseguida impactó contra el olfato del albino en el trayecto, encontrándose altamente embriagado por la sutil esencia del cremoso cacao revuelto con azúcar. Tanto juego aromático en una sola persona debía ser un pecado, ese perfume dulce le era un poco -quizás por mucho- agradable, no era que le gustase empalagarse la lengua con esa clase de sabores caóticos pero siempre percibirlos en Mello le resultaban estimulantes, sintiendo de pronto esa necesidad por probar un caramelo que contuviese ese aroma, inconscientemente anhelando permanecer en medio de esa fragancia tan dulce a chocolate

—Mello... — lo nombró deteniendo su andar enseguida, estando él muy cerca de cruzar la puerta de salida —Hueles muy bien...

Fue lo único que dijo, las únicas palabras que su mente prodigia fue capaz de poner en sus labios, únicas y simples que nunca había pensado en revelar al mundo físico, algo que tan sólo haría en sus sueños más disparatados pero lo había dicho realmente, ocasionando una dislocación hormonal en el adolescente que le había escuchado y que ahora no sabía si tomarlo como un halago o un insulto en cualquier caso. Se sentía confundido, traicionado por una molesta emoción que sentía cada vez que ocurría esa conexión, no le gustaba, estaba reaccionando de una forma nada agradable

—¡No digas esas estupideces, Near!— gritó Mello entonces, logrando desatar el nudo que se había forjado en su garganta, usando todo el aire que en esos momentos se encontraba dentro de sus pulmones y después comenzó a correr fuera de la sala, quería estar lejos, muy lejos de ese albino que parecía haberle arrebatado algo importante, como si aquella simple frase lo hubiese dejado desnudo y expuesto al mundo y a sus dioses, avergonzado e indefenso a un inmenso paisaje que lo violaría con sus fuertes tormentas, tocándolo indecentemente por pura diversión. Near curvó los labios en una sonrisa, satisfecho con el resultado de su inocente experimento, no había sido esa la reacción que esperaba recibir de Mello pero aún así le había gustado presenciarla, para él ese desequilibrio en sus forjados planes eran la respuesta que necesitaba para continuar el acertijo; bajó la vista a su rompecabezas ajustando la ultima pieza blanca, al fin perfecto. Aquello explicaba porqué no había conseguido quitarse a Mello de la cabeza esos últimos meses, había decidido investigar a fondo la razón de esas sensaciones inmorales que percibía dentro de su cuerpo y descubrir sus motivos, había estado sintiéndose atraído por el rubio, pero no era solo eso, sino que se había enamorado también, era una situación muy extraña. ¿Quién iba imaginarse siquiera que tras darse cuenta de eso deberían separarse en definitiva para tomar distintos caminos? Nadie pudo imaginarse que después de ese día en el orfanato Wammy's House todo cambiaría para ellos, que el destino les jugaría una mala broma para poner a prueba la mecánica de sus sentimientos y pasar a volverse una intensa prueba que ni siquiera sus mentes de genios la resolverían tan fácilmente.

.

Aquello Near lo recordaba a la perfección, estar solo y fuera de presiones le brindaba la oportunidad de analizar aquellas situaciones que había vivido obligatoriamente con su rival Mello, con ese insensato y poco flexible joven de 14 años que siempre había estado buscando vencerlo en cada oportunidad. Claro estaba que ya debió haber crecido lo suficiente para dejar atrás el recuerdo del adolescente que en aquel entonces era, ahora Near tenía 17 años pero la edad nunca fue para él algo tan importante, después de todo en mucho tiempo había pensado y actuado con racionalidad, siempre fue un adulto aunque no cumpliera la edad suficiente para demostrarlo. Se levantó perezosamente del suelo color caoba donde había permanecido formando hileras de juguetes y se dirigió a los altos ventanales que le regalaba aquella espaciosa habitación de hotel.

Su proyecto había dado inicio, la SPK ya estaba activa, ahora lo único que faltaba era capturar a el afamado dios del nuevo mundo: Kira, aquel asesino que se transformaría en su misión, una misión de la cual no planeaba retroceder por mas presión que tuviese pero aún teniéndolo en claro, una vez más, ese hueco en su interior lo hacía dudar como si una pieza importante le faltase para resolver todo el rompecabezas. No lo pronunció pues sabía que al hacerlo se tensaría a si mismo con solo recordarlo, desde que Mello había dejado el Wammy's House por sus caprichos no había averiguado nada de él, si seguía siendo el mismo Mello que él conocía seguramente había tomado el mal camino y el más fácil, guiado por sus emociones y terminando enredado con alguna liga criminal de suma importancia; no lo culparía si así fuese, no era que fuera un juguete que pudiera manejar, era algo que siempre le estuvo repitiendo el rubio pero siendo así, estaba siendo tan estúpido como siempre a pesar de tener un mayor nivel intelectual. Mello era un idiota, un idiota astuto y quería verlo, no ocultaría eso, lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas pero ya era momento de volver a trabajar.

Se dirigió a un pequeño estante de libros y sacó de entre sus novelas favoritas la única fotografía que le conectaba invisiblemente con Mello, una fotografía del mismo chiquillo cuando aún habitaban juntos el orfanato, compartiendo su destino. Lo giró descubriendo el espacio en blanco que había del lado opuesto y entonces escuchó el abrir de la única puerta del cuarto, obligandolo a levantar la mirada hacia la entrada, la agente Linder -reciente integrante de su organización- había vuelto por él para llevarlo a conocer las instalaciones que de ahora en adelante manejarían, la base de la iniciada SPK, su proyecto. La mujer asintió levemente de manera afirmativa y con ello el albino dio paso a recoger todos sus juguetes dentro de una caja, de pronto entusiasmado con el suceso, presentía que algo estaba a punto de cambiar para los dos, si sus corazonadas eran precisas muy pronto él y Mello volverían a verse, mientras tanto, él tan sólo se dedicaría a reforzar la aceptación de su nuevo grupo, saturandole de especialistas y consiguiendo el apoyo de toda América, no le resultaría una tarea difícil, ya había adquirido la confianza del jefe del FBI y del presidente en función, estaba listo para enfrentar a Kira, ya vería quien era más apto al final de la competencia y aunque Mello interviniera en sus maniobras sería vencedor y quizás hasta fuese su cómplice al final, era un hecho que sería así.

Sin importar cuantas pruebas tuviesen que pasar antes de verse como el equipo que, se suponía, debieron ser desde un principio.

.

En algún lugar, el oscuro camino al frente se extendía, paso a paso el pasadizo se volvía más largo. Las plumas negras de su abrigo bailaban graciosamente con la elegancia de su andar, adentrándose de manera profunda a aquellas sombras, teniendo por objetivo la delicada luz que le brindaba un foco parpadeante que yacía al fondo, las cadenas de su pantalón de cuero chocaban unas con otras dando aviso de su presencia hasta que al fin las enguantadas manos alcanzaron la cerradura de la oxidada puerta de metal, empujándola hasta mostrarle un cuarto concurrido por hombres de descendencia extranjera: alemanes, ingleses y americanos quienes le recibieron con sus miradas atentas y la cordialidad del cabecilla de la mafia a la que ahora pertenecía

—Bienvenido, Mello— saludó Rod seguido de una leve risa, el aludido se llevó una barra de chocolate a los labios sin apartar la llameante vista de cada uno de los hombres allí reunidos y rompió con sus dientes una pieza del agrio manjar ocasionando un sonido metálico que apoyó su gesto de supremacía hacia todas aquellas mentes huecas que no pensaban en nada más que drogas, violencia y mujeres. Comenzó por acercarse hasta el hombre de apariencia fornida y cuerpo musculoso que se encontraba sentado en el caro sillón de piel, esperando una respuesta de su parte, sin embargo, Mello tan sólo se detuvo frente a él en silencio logrando que naciera la intriga entre los involucrados

—¿Y bien?— insistió Rod con una sonrisa expectante, después de todo la mente de Mello era brillante y ellos habían estado aguardando a que resolviera sus acertijos

—El cuaderno de muerte lo tiene la policía japonesa...— inició con una sonrisa que inspiraba victoria por cada poro de su ser y levantó un brazo del costado volviéndolo puño al instante —Nosotros lo obtendremos

Las risas ansiosas surgieron de cada uno de aquellos criminales sin abstenerse, aquello sonaba sumamente tentador, a todos les agradaba la idea de lo que esta teoría conllevaba

—Me parece bien— asintió Rod levantándose de su asiento, hablando por todos y dejando ver en claro la diferencia de estatura entre él y el rubio, el hombre que no más de un año había comenzado a formar parte de ese grupo revelándoles la existencia de la herramienta con la cual Kira asesinaba criminales; Mello jamas se había equivocado por eso tampoco lo haría esta vez. El musculoso hombre calvo le brindó una sonrisa cómplice, mostrando lo ansioso que se sentía por cumplir su parte del trato el cual ambos habían acordado desde varios días atrás —¿Cuál es el veredicto?

—Secuestraremos al director una vez terminemos con el otro bastardo

—Muy bien, así se hará— concluyó el otro con una sonrisa, obediente a los indirectos mandatos de su pupilo, a cuyo hombre mantenía en lo más alto por la exactitud con la que llevaba a cabo sus planes.

Mello había vivido muchas cosas, había tenido todo tipo de experiencias desde su corta vida, no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, no se arrepentía de haber conseguido todos estos irreemplazables trofeos por medio de maniobras sucias o acciones precipitadas, ciertamente no le importaba mancharse las manos ni le preocupaba convertirse en el hombre más maldito que pudiese si de esa manera sobrevivía, si de esa manera vencía a sus propios demonios y obtenía todo lo que desease; era por mucho mejor eso a una vida en cautiverio y aunque para su religión fuera lo más aberrante del universo, incluso _Jesuscristo_ había aceptado como suya toda la morbosidad del pueblo que lo condenó a la muerte. Mello se detuvo ante la cruz de aquella capilla abandonada y alzó en alto la mirada hacia su adoración, no le gustaba ver esa imagen de sufrimiento clavado en la muerta madera, le dolía en lo más profundo ver con sus propios ojos el dolor que experimentó su ideal en aquellas épocas, tal vez por eso prefería mil veces sólo la cruz que ver a su santo clavado tan cruelmente en ella, no comprendía cómo alguien tenía el corazón para siquiera materializarlo. Apretó con fuerza su rosario y lo besó sin apartar la mirada de aquella triste imagen masacrada, ojala Dios le perdonara por lo que estaba a punto de hacer y aún si llegase a morir a causa de sus acciones lo recibiera con amor en el _Cielo_. No se podía encender la vela de una vida una vez haya sido apagada pero sino se atrevía a hacerlo no conseguiría trascender como lo había estado haciendo desde que abandonó el recinto que le crió.

Se persignó ante el silencio y la soledad de aquel cuarto que había visto mejores días y partió sin mirar de nuevo atrás, sintiendo con gozo el acariciar de la sangre en sus dedos, una sustancia que no le pertenecería jamas a su carne, asesinaría al actual jefe de la mafia por capricho pues solo de esa forma él y Rod serían los lobos alfas de la jauría que muchas veces le había visto apretar un arma contra aquellos que se interponían en su camino. Una demoníaca sonrisa se posicionó en su rostro, brindándole un brillo descomunal a su mirada azulada mientras se imaginaba la cara de Near cuando al fin lo venciera, cuando finalmente se transformara en el número uno al obtener antes que él el cuaderno de muerte, algo que sabía, Near también estaba persiguiendo, después de todo se conocían tanto que no requerían de comunicación para deducir lo que cada uno haría. Las cosas cambiarían para los dos, lo harían indudablemente y él saldría victorioso al final de todo, ya podía saborear la victoria

—¿Lo sientes, Near? Se acerca la tormenta— susurró a solas mientras las tinieblas de la noche cubrían su silueta y lo abrazaban lentamente hasta dejarle oculto tras las sombras, tras las oscuras entrañas de la noche.

.

El albino curvó sus labios entonces, causando sorpresa en quienes le vieron atender a este gesto, desentendiendo el motivo de su repentina acción, después de todo las sonrisas de ese joven siempre fueron intimidantes para quienes tenían poco de conocerle, cualquier persona en sus cincos sentidos retrocedería con miedo después de verle tan confiado por la aparente nada, una realidad incierta para los que no compartían sus puntos de vista. Near yacía sentado en el suelo regando a su alrededor una cantidad extraordinaria de figurillas con aspecto simple y burlón, tétricos tal vez, al albino le gustaba coleccionar artículos extraños en sus tiempos libres. El jefe del FBI sintió curiosidad por conocer el origen de este curioso gesto que el joven emitió de pronto y actuando con mucha cautela se acercó a él sin perder su confianza, después de todo era una ventaja haberle conocido desde el primer día que este había abandonado el orfanato, aunque no pudiera decir lo mismo de su nula convivencia con la silenciosa forma de ser del llamado sucesor de L

—¿Qué sucede, Near?

—Solo pensaba en lo maravilloso que es este edificio— respondió el chico alzando la mirada hacía las pantallas que yacían ajustadas contra la pared, saturandola por completo al alto y ancho de aparatos —Podremos realizar rastreos por vía satélite, ¿es correcto?

—Si

—Y también contamos con un gran sistema sofisticado de seguridad, ha superado por completo mis expectativas

—Comprendo... pero, Near, cuándo y cómo iniciaremos las investigaciones

—Justo en este momento, de manera que podamos iniciar, no me gustaría perder ventaja si dejase pasar más tiempo, es muy probable que él ya haya comenzado a moverse

Near se inclinó hacia sus juguetes tomando de entre las figuras la imagen de un hombre que simulaba ser hecho de chocolate, mirándolo tan fijamente como si tratara ver en este la silueta de alguien en especial, atravesándole con la fuerza de sus pupilas. El nombramiento hizo al hombre en jefe dudar un poco

—¿Él... ?

—Como sea, es necesario poner todo nuestro empeño en esta recopilación de datos, de otro modo no nos acercaremos a Kira

Por un momento el silencio reinó sobre sus labios, pensándolo mejor

—No...— negó volviendo a mostrarse profundamente interesado en algo desconocido para sus agentes —Tal vez este sea el momento de negociar con la policía Japonesa... si obtuviésemos el cuaderno entonces... — Near impactó el muñeco contra la hilera de figuras haciéndolas chocar entre si al mismo tiempo que se derrumbaban inevitablemente —Sería interesante, ¿no cree?

El jefe se tensó sin llegar a apartar la mirada de su líder, no lo comprendería nunca. ¿Qué clase de mentalidad les forjarían en aquel orfanato? Tan compleja y diestra en esos jóvenes niños, si es que en algún momento ellos llegaban a serlo.

.

Las tinieblas cayeron contra el frío atardecer de la gris ciudad que los engendraba, tiroteos, risas y exclamaciones que no se hicieron esperar con el transcurrir del tiempo, la disputa del bajo mundo se tornó en una lucha sangrienta, el dolor y la desesperación de las victimas en su intento por escapar. El plan era mantener a los subordinados ocupados con el levantamiento de los grupos menores mientras Rod y sus lacayos le abrían paso a Mello hasta quedar de frente con el jefe de la mafia, y ahí estaba, entre la masacre, con el miedo impregnado en sus ojos de ser asesinado, sus guardias muertos yacían regados por todo el cuarto descubriendolo a él arrinconado con el rifle que sostenía vacío, indefenso ante el inevitable final que le aguardaba. Mello apuntó firme su arma, dejando ver a la atmósfera un escrito grabado sobre su costado, el silencio les invadió a él y a su victima provocando que se sintiese molesto e incomodo, la onza de chocolate que había quebrado con sus dientes antes de enfrentar sus fieros orbes a los temerosos del otro hombre ya se estaba derritiendo en su boca, endulzando su paladar sutilmente mientras se preparaba para disparar y en ese entonces la imagen blanca y perfecta de Near intervino en su mente, de alguna manera brindándole fuerzas. Sus ojos azules parecieron brillar entre la oscuridad ahora que estaba determinado, no retrocedería, ya no más, y el gatillo crujió algunos desniveles hasta que finalmente la explosión del disparo resonó con estruendo por todo el edificio, ahora también presa de mortales escenas de ambición y poder.

No había nada más qué hacer después de aquella misión y aquellos involucrados no se abstuvieron de tomar los manojos de billetes que la mafia guardaba dentro de sus cajas fuertes, encargándose por igual de limpiar las brutales evidencias que aquella guerra había dejado tras sus espaldas, en su caso Mello no se sentía de humor para dar su apoyo en la limpieza, el recuerdo que había surgido en su mente durante la ejecución le seguía molestando profundamente pues aún no comprendía cómo osaba recordarlo en momentos así. Esa imagen del joven de blancas vestimentas tirado en las frías baldosas del orfanato intensificando su descomunal brillo con la luz solar que entraba por las grandes ventanas de la sala; suspiró cansinamente, quizás debiera tomar la sugerencia que le había dado Rod con respecto a "relajarse" con algunas prostitutas del barrio, aquello le serviría como pretexto para largarse de ese sitio y volver a su guarida, tal vez así consiguiera quitarse al albino un instante de la cabeza pero, a penas dio un paso al frente, sintió una ligera vibración en los bolsillos de su abrigo negro, siendo golpeado por el molesto tono de su teléfono móvil que lo hizo detenerse en seco. Chasqueó irritado la lengua y se llevó el aparato a los oídos sin siquiera ver el registro, solo esperando que no fuera alguna llamada estúpida por parte de sus cómplices solicitando su presencia en el sitio que se disponía a abandonar

—¿Si?

— _Buenas noches, Mello..._

Oír esa voz le tensó el cuerpo de inmediato y por un momento se paralizó sin remedio en aquel lugar. Lo había pensado, pensando muy seriamente, más de lo que nunca había pensado acerca de alguien. No estaba seguro cómo, no sabía porqué y cuándo lo había descubierto pero después de recibir esa llamada había sentido esa fuerte conexión poseerlo, más de la que tenían ahora ambos por estar conectados en linea, por el simple hecho de escucharse las voces tal cual, después de todo él reconocería esa voz donde fuera, era tan malditamente familiar para él que hasta llegaba a asustarlo por lo sencillo que le era entrelazarla a ese chico, a él en particular, pues nadie más que Near podía despertar todas esas emociones y sensaciones en él de golpe, como si miles de engranajes inactivos de pronto fueran expuestos al factor de la electricidad para volver a funcionar meticulosamente al igual que lo hacían ahora

—Near— le pronunció en un tono de asecho, sin tacto, como siempre había hecho desde que se conocían. No preguntaría cómo obtuvo su número, no era que fuera ningún estúpido para no adivinarlo así que bufó formando una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, descubriéndose divertido por intercambiar palabras con su rival después de todos esos años —Ya me habían dicho, últimamente se han estado formando organizaciones anti-Kira alrededor de todo el mundo, supuse que tú formabas parte de alguna

— _Si_

—¿Y? ¿Qué quieres? Dudo que me hayas llamado tan solo para saludarme

— _No voy a negar eso pero tampoco pienso obtener nada de ti. Después de que te marchaste del Wammy's House formé un grupo llamado SPK, un grupo independiente a la cooperación de L_

Las pupilas azules de Mello vibraron ante tan atrevido comentario, sintiendo a la ira carcomerle lentamente el corazón. ¿Con que independiente de L, eh? ¿A ese enano no le bastaba con ser reconocido como L sino que también había rechazado el puesto y más aún atreverse a forjar un grupo distinto? Le hervía la sangre con pensarlo

—Tienes agallas para contarne eso, ¿no?— atacó tensando los puños, destrozaría el celular que sostenía si fuera necesario

— _Al igual que tú, Mello, yo tomé una decisión. Dejaste el orfanato deliberadamente sin tomar en cuenta los deseos de L al no decidirse por ninguno de los dos_

—Ahora si te importan los pensamientos de L— ironizó Mello con gesto más relajado

— _No pretendo convencerte acerca de ello si es lo que piensas, no te he llamado para molestar tu naturaleza, quería cerciorarme de que seguías existiendo_

—¿Me estas tomando por estúpido?— cuestionó con furia, perdería la paciencia si Near continuaba retándolo así

— _No...—_ dijo Near tras un leve silencio y entonces se cortó la llamada, esto desentendió al rubio, sorprendiéndolo y pasando la expresión de sus facciones de la sorpresa a la frustración y al enojo, presa de una explosión de emociones que resurgían de su cuerpo, tensándolo —Pero debo añadir que me sorprende tu conducta...

Aquella voz a sus espaldas lo dislocó, consiguiendo que se sintiera fuera de lugar, confundido por completo. No, no podía ser, simplemente era imposible que Near estuviera ahora ahí con él. Se giró absorto de tanto misterio, apreciando aquella silueta blanca detenida ante él, cubierto de la cara por una capucha negra; no distinguía sus ojos de la sombra, a penas podía capturar el brillo de sus cabellos plata, reconociéndolo por su manía de rizarse el desordenado cabello que tenía y le vio sonreír con aquella sonrisa que fue la prueba de su perdición tantas veces en el orfanato, esa tétrica sonrisa curvada que no le causaba ninguna gracia y que ahora estaba allí despertandolo a sus peores pesadillas una vez más.

.

El encuentro no había sido simple para el albino pero ver a Mello con aquel semblante impactado había sido una exquisita victoria que agregar a su lista. No dijeron nada tras verse de nuevo, de alguna forma sobraban las palabras en algo así, simplemente comenzaron ambos a caminar, encontrándose solos en algunos de los tantos edificios que recorrieron, presenciando televisores que daban de lleno información de Kira, canales fanáticos y algunos empresarios que hablaban respecto a ello. Near no pudo evitar sentir repugnancia por presenciar tanto fanatismo por parte de los ciudadanos pues aún siendo solamente un asesino con delirios divinos había logrado demasiadas cosas debido a su retorcida ley, sus ojos se giraron al suelo, tratando de ignorar esto, no quería arruinarse esa salida que le había costado trabajo realizar estando tan ocupado como estaba él y su grupo. Al fin llegó el momento en que se detuvieron ante una construcción de la que Mello poseía las llaves, su guarida, suponía Near, después de todo aquel lugar no lucía muy cómodo

—Entra— ordenó Mello sin mirarle, apartando la vista del albino como si con verlo se le quemara la cara, Near obedeció sin molestarse en objetar, más tarde ambos obtendrían respuestas. Una vez adentro Mello los encerró a los dos, guiando con sus fuertes pasos a su inquilino por el extenso pasillo; había muchos cuartos a pesar de que la casa se veía pequeña por fuera, sin duda Mello había tenido problemas para conseguirse una residencia mejor. Subiendo las escaleras el rubio comenzó a sentirse hastiado por la lentitud del otro chico pero sin decir nada lo observó andar de escalón en escalón, el abrigo que Near vestía parecía pesarle al caminar pero Mello no le sugeriría quitársela, no hasta que estuvieran seguros en su habitación personal aunque en el fondo aquella apariencia le pareciera, quizás un poco, linda.

Llegados a la habitación indicada Mello cerró la gruesa puerta de hierro tras Near y la aseguró girando una chapa, su mirada terminó viajando hasta el inmóvil albino, anudando la posibilidad de asesinarlo ahí mismo y si llegase a provocarlo sin duda lo haría. Se alejó de la puerta dando asechantes pasos a su acompañante y se detuvo cuando la distancia le pareció conveniente, cualquier persona que estuviese en esa situación con Mello temería por su vida al verlo aproximarse o perdería fácilmente la cordura y el autocontrol, intimidados por su semblante asesino y su aura -un reflejo puro de la oscuridad que invadía su alma- sin embargo, Near no pretendía escaparse

—Muy bien, ahora si podemos hablar tranquilamente. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Near?

—Tú me trajiste— respondió Near con simpleza comenzando a rizarse un poco sus blancos cabellos, sin verse en la necesidad de voltearse hacia él. Mello cerró los puños al instante

—Near... sabes bien que no es eso a lo que me refiero

—Lo sé— dijo, pero no agregó nada más, solo se dedicó a observar el cuarto en el que ahora estaba cautivo, no se sentía en peligro aún cuando sabía perfectamente que esa guarida pertenecía a criminales y, pensándolo bien, Mello se trataba de uno, debía verle como uno de los más peligrosos pero aún así estaba seguro de que no lo mataría. El rubio se sintió harto de esperar por una respuesta y sin previo aviso volvió acercarse con mucha mas fuerza, acariciando la punta de su pistola si se veía en la necesidad de usarla

—¡Respondeme!— exigió, sin embargo Near no se movió, permaneciendo en la misma posición con suma tranquilidad —¡He dicho que me respondas, Near!

—¿Tienes miedo, Mello?

Fue una pregunta, lejos de ser hecha por curiosidad, era una clara provocación y Mello odiaba las provocaciones. El mayor desenfundó su pistola, la espalda del albino terminó golpeando el colchón de la cama empujado por la fuerza de Mello y recibiéndolo encima de su cuerpo mientras el filo del arma chocaba contra su frente estrepitosamente

—¿Miedo? Yo ya no conozco lo que es el miedo— le susurró con el acento más oscuro que encontró en su repertorio, presionando con más fuerza la pistola en la piel de Near, le dejaría marca tanta agresión pero Near le miraba atentamente sin dar señal de este daño, solo guardaba silencio

—Mírate tú, Near... no eres capaz de hacer nada ni defenderte por ti mismo, ¿quién es quien debería tener miedo aquí?— cuestionó burlón dejando asomar una sonrisa llena de malicia en su rostro; la mirada del albino entonces cambió de dirección, notando la presencia de un rosario que colgaba del cuello de Mello, meciéndose como un péndulo sobre su pecho; sus dedos se movieron a sujetarlo, sintiendo con su pálido tacto el frío metal de la cruz y la suavidad de las cuencas rojas y negras, por un momento embelesándose por la importancia de Mello hacia la divinidad. Cierto era que él no faltó a ni una sola misa cuando habitaban juntos el orfanato y que lo había visto persignarse cada vez que pasaba junto a la capilla pero no esperaba que llevara algo como un rosario encima a pesar de negarse algo tan fantástico como los milagros por la ciencia y por la lógica.

El rubio se tensó al verle observar su colgante tan cuidadosamente, despertando nervios en su cuerpo por solo sentir la manera tan delicada en la que el tacto de Near lo recorría, como si estuviera tratando de grabar para siempre su calor en él, anudando sus propias sensaciones que aumentaron al ver cómo este alzaba la mirada, penetrando sus negras pupilas en sus azules orbes, conectándose entre si como había estado ocurriendo desde que se vieron de nuevo, algo que solo sucedía al encontrarse tan cerca uno del otro, a solas, tensando sus atmósferas y causándoles una ligera incomodidad a ambos. Al fin Mello recordó que estaba molesto y con expresión furiosa presionó su pistola plateada ahora contra el cráneo del albino, enredando algunos de sus cabellos blancos en el trayecto

—Podría asesinarte justo ahora, Near... ¿No vas a suplicar por tu vida?

Una nueva sonrisa posicionó sus labios, brindándole un semblante demoníaco, apagando el poco autocontrol que tenía en esos instantes. Near guardó silencio mientras analizaba aquella mirada, no le respondería una pregunta como esa, eso era obvio pero, así como apareció tal sonrisa en los labios de Mello, con esa misma facilidad fue borrada al ver que Near tomaba su arma y la atraía a sus labios, no sin antes percatarse del escrito que guardaba en secreto y besándola con una sensual tranquilidad que a Mello le pareció insinuante. Su cuerpo se vio dominado por un terrible cosquilleo que subía y bajaba por su vientre, la firmeza con la que sujetaba la pistola la sintió temblar, presa de la incertidumbre que ahora era una realidad palpable en su ser. ¿Ahora qué era lo que ese maldito albino hacía? Comenzaba a perderse entre sus agitadas emociones, obligándose a si mismo desvariar hasta que fue esa voz, tan suave y pausada, lo que consiguió despertarlo de su caótico trance

—¿Tienes el control, Mello?

Esta pregunta lo electrizó, el menor de los dos había usado un tono demasiado extraño para alguien como él causando un fuerte impacto contra los oídos del interlocutor pues nunca había escuchado al albino hablar de ese modo, nunca. Near expuso la punta de su pequeña lengua a la atmósfera para acariciar levemente el amargo metal del objeto que amenazaba su vida, presintiendo el constante temblor que lo mantenía preso contra la cama, Mello no lo soportaría y era justo lo que quería conseguir, estaba jugando, jugando después de tanto tiempo con él; su preciado juguete, la única persona a quien no era capaz de manipular como deseaba

—Eres... un enfermo...— susurró Mello tratando inútilmente mantener latente su cordura, perdiendo poco a poco la noción del tiempo y del espacio por culpa de ese bastardo que le provocaba todos esos violentos tirones internos con sólo sentirlo removerse, con sólo ver que en esos sutiles movimientos se descubría un poco más la piel de su cuello y ello lo hacia darse cuenta que, aunque dijera que ese bastardo era un enfermo, sólo le indicaba que él lo era mucho más. Lentamente se fue destrozando la distancia, Mello no sabía si era él mismo o Near quien se estaba acercando y ya ni le importó al sentir el calor que emitían sus cuerpos al anular el espacio, sus pieles se tocaron, el aliento tibio de Near chocó contra su rostro y por milésimas de segundo creyó que enloquecería, una vibración interna y externa le exponía gravemente, su respiración se agitaba, su corazón latía cada vez más rápido hasta que de pronto todo su cuerpo se detuvo un instante cuando los labios de ambos entraron en contacto, devolviendo el funcionamiento de esto cuando se acostumbró a los labios contrarios quienes de pronto se encajaron a los suyos obligandole a ceder, dejándose llevar por lo bien que sentía esa caricia en el estomago. El beso se extendió un largo rato, percibiendo el desesperado agarre de Near en sus cabellos, enrollando sus dedos en sus lacios mechones rubios, suavemente, con lentitud avorazada, cualquier movimiento en su compañero lo notaba, lo sentía tan bien que al separarse a penas se dio cuenta que sus ojos habían permanecido cerrados para el albino. Él no era así, jamas besaba a alguien sin mantener abiertos los ojos pero su razonamiento se borró de su mente al descubrir que Near había hecho lo mismo, dándose cuenta que era la primera vez que lo veía así de vulnerable, y solo para él

—Mello...— murmuró Near entreabriendo los ojos, visualizándolo, se llevó una mano a los cabellos enrollándose un mechón entre sus dedos, pensando con cuidado las palabras que usaría a continuación —Tú tienes sabor a chocolate...

Un ligero rubor nació sobre las mejillas del rubio, sintiéndose avergonzado por agitarle tanto las palabras de Near, cuan ingenuo se veía a si mismo al descubrirse perdido por frases tan simples, más específicamente porque era el albino quien las decía. De nuevo se acercaron entre si, degustándose los labios con mucha mas ansiedad, las manos de Mello se posaron en el cuello del menor, temiendo que se separasen nuevamente. Eso lo sentía más patético todavía, los labios de Near le sabían tan exquisitos que deseaba probarles con mayor profundidad, para él eran como un nuevo chocolate que jamas había probado y que no quería alejar de su boca durante toda una eternidad, después de todo en ese instante sentía que no le importaba tener a su rival de su parte.

Mientras se besaban el albino rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de quien lo acorralaba, amoldando su cuerpo al del mayor de manera desesperada, las sensaciones lo estaban aturdiendo pero no quería abstenerse nunca más, aquello era como un juego que no había jugado y el hecho de sentir reaccionar el cuerpo de Mello de diferentes maneras conforme les carcomían los segundos estaba gustándole; de pronto todo en su mente se despejó de golpe, Mello había mordido su labio inferior y curiosamente no le resultó doloroso, nuevo quizás, pero incomodo no. Sin querer terminó liberando un quebrado sonido que se había albergado en su garganta e inevitablemente Mello se tensó por un momento para volver avergonzado a besar con descontrol la boca de su acompañante, el tímido tacto de Near abandonó la cintura para ascender lentamente por la espalda de Mello, alcanzando a dibujar una estela de calor aún sobre el abrigo, podía prescindir del cuerpo de Mello ya que estaba ardiendo pero, siendo sincero, el suyo también así que se ahorraría las palabras por más que deseara tratar con el rubio el tema por el que se estaba arriesgando, se olvidaría de ello por un momento, lo que haría ahora sería satisfacer el vacío que estuvo sintiendo desde que dejó de ver a Mello. Una vez rodeó con sus brazos el cuello lo llevó consigo a recostarse en el colchón, Mello no se opuso en ningún momento, de alguna forma disfrutando el tener ese contacto con él también pues -aunque en varias ocasiones había estado apoyando su ansiedad en encuentros banales con sexo salvaje e insensible- nunca fue capaz de rellenar el hueco que siempre sintió desde que abandonó el orfanato, tal vez porque había dejado ahí a Near.

De una vez se sacó el abrigo negro, estar tan cerca de Near lo quemaba por dentro y de pronto la ropa le resultó estorbosa, se levantó un poco, quebrantando el beso glotón que estuvieron compartiendo y sin ser capaz de evitarlo una sonrisa orgullosa se asomó en sus ligeramente hinchados labios pues el intenso rojo marcado en los labios contrarios habían roto la indiferencia del albino, ya no se veía tan frío. Con suma cautela sus palmas acariciaron a Near desde los labios hasta los botones de su camisa, deslizando los dedos dentro de la limpia tela hasta botar uno por uno las cerraduras que a su piel la cubrían. Near se removió incomodo al visualizar a esa cabellera rubia inclinarse contra su pecho, recorriendolo con sus labios hasta el cuello, tembló en respuesta, no esperaba que aquellas caricias fueran tan inciertas, él no suponía que Mello fuese tan "pasivo" en eso. Los leves movimientos le generaron cosquillas, podía sentir cómo la boca de Mello se movía meticulosamente entre su piel desnuda, arrancándole varios suspiros, se sentía bien, por más que se mordió los labios no consiguió tragarse las respuestas de su garganta, no podía simplemente; el contacto se separó y pudo ver la manera tan provocativa en que Mello se quitaba los guantes de cuero negro y después abría su corta camisa, desnudándose ante él. Near se levantó y recorrió esta tersa piel con suavidad, a la vez saboreandolo con suma lentitud, los labios de Mello se entreabrieron, gustoso por la iniciativa que Near había tomado sobre él y entonces lo tomó de los hombros para devolverlo a la cama y volver a posesionarse sobre su cuerpo. No entendía cómo es que habían pasado de amenazarse a besarse de aquella manera, insitandose uno a otro por sobrepasar los limites morales que existían, pero si algo era seguro era que ambos enloquecerían completamente esa noche y nadie más que ellos lo sabría.

Mello gimió mientras dibujaba una marcada mueca de gozo en su rostro, el tiempo llegó a ser un factor sin importancia y de misma manera no se dio cuenta cómo es que habían cambiado posición pero, si algo podía defenderle, era que el recorrido de sus manos abarcaban mucho más terreno que las caricias de Near, aún si el tocar de esos dígitos por diversas partes de su cuerpo lo estaban volviendo loco.

Sobraban las palabras, los pensamientos igual perdieron su valor y, por primera vez, Near puso como prioridad las sensaciones que experimentaba, las ideas iban y venían sin quedarse realmente a ocupar parte de su cabeza, las acciones de Mello nunca le parecieron tan fascinantes, apreciando la manera en que levemente se deformaba su rostro expresándole sensación tras sensación, lo mismo que estaba ocurriendo con su pálida cara justo en esos instantes. Su espalda volvió a caer sobre las sabanas y en una estocada Mello se unió a él, obligando que ahogados jadeos acosaran a su voz mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban con más fuerza; aguardaron unos minutos que de pronto se tornaban eternidades y luego iniciaron los movimientos, suaves, sin un sólo dejo de lujuria o salvajismo. El corazón acompasaba la linea de dolor y placer con dulces cantos que parecían estar atacándoles a ambos los oídos, era bueno y malo, doloroso y satisfactorio, suspiros que borraron por completo toda la urgencia que sintieron en un pasado, un juego indecente que solo lo realizaban los amantes, amores prohibidos que no cabían en las leyes de la naturaleza o la sociedad, pero siendo amor al fin y al cabo. Por mucha contradicción que existiese entre las teorías científicas, por mucha polémica que acarreara guerras entre grupos religiosos, no era incorrecto lo que hacían, no estaban violentándose ni tampoco obligándose a hacerlo ya que de alguna manera era algo que ellos dos querían. Un nuevo beso descontrolado, una infinita pasión que quebraba la densa atmósfera que cubría a sus pieles, travesuras que sólo los niños pequeños realizaban a escondidas de sus familiares, ellos comenzaron prácticamente a devorarse mientras sus mentes se mantenían en silencio, viviendo parsimoniosamente el presente que los conectaba de nuevo, igual que como había ocurrido aquella primera vez que se vieron las caras. Activo y pasivo, caliente y frío, negro y blanco, Mello y Near, dos polos que coexistían inevitablemente por aquella brutal necesidad de sentirse uno cuando estaban tan lejos y tan cerca de completar el rompecabezas.

En esas cortas horas se dieron cuenta de muchas cosas sin hablar o decirse algo que inconscientemente ya conocían, muchos juegos realizaron, muchos tipos de voces imitaron pero más que cualquier descubrimiento que hicieron al estar tan cerca de su _rival_ , sintieron por primera vez la satisfacción de conocer lo dulce que era la locura cuando se disloca la lógica de sus cabezas dentro de una sacudida violenta.

.

El reloj digital de mesa ya marcaba las 12:00 p.m y, para entonces, tanto Mello como Near ya estaban vestidos, alejados de sus espacios, silenciosos; pareciera que todo lo que experimentaron esa noche hubiese sido una fantasía más, de alguno de los dos. Primer mordisco y esto atrajo la mirada del albino, Mello estaba sentado a la orilla de la sometida cama comiendo su manjar preferido, ciertamente no se había dado cuenta cuándo lo había tomado o desenvuelto pero al parecer aún necesitaba relajarse y para él -al igual que el tabaco en muchos otros adictos- el chocolate era lo que relajaba la tensión de su cuerpo

—Mello... — segundo mordisco y el nombrado alzó la mirada al otro chico, incomodándole el hecho de ver que se acercaba después de todo lo que había ocurrido —¿Recuerdas que cuestionaste el motivo de mi visita? Ahora la responderé, vine a pedirte que reconsideres la oferta de trabajar juntos

La tercera mordida que dio a su golosina fue fiera, respondiendo con agresión silenciosa a su horripilante sugerencia

—Recuerdo también que hace tres años dejé bien en claro que no iba a trabajar contigo, atraparé a Kira por mi cuenta y por mis medios, no tengo pensado retroceder ahora que he llegado tan lejos y ademas...— se levantó de la cama enfrentándose nuevamente a Near con autosuficiencia —Tratar de convencerme con acciones eróticas no hará que caiga rendido a tus pies, Near... no lograras distraerme de mis objetivos, seducirme no te hará tener absoluto control sobre mi, así que...

—¿Te seduje, Mello?— le interrumpió Near entonces, desequilibrando la balanza nuevamente, el rostro de Mello se volvió severo, dándose cuenta del estúpido error que había cometido al "confesar" que el plan del albino había tenido éxito

—Fue suerte— se excusó apartando la vista y dando un nuevo mordisco a su delicioso chocolate, Near sonrió divertido, reconocía que Mello sí había cambiado, ahora era más estúpido e impulsivo que antes

—Entonces, debo entender que te tiene sin ningún cuidado el que mis hombres les lleven ventaja a tus criminales, ya que en estos momentos hemos planeado una forma efectiva de acercarnos considerablemente a Kira

—¿Ah, si? ¿Y quienes son esos "hombres" para que confíes tanto en ellos?— cuestionó con evidente rabia, sentía en el interior un torbellino de emociones negativas marearlo, no sabía lo que era pero aquella confianza y el hecho de tener presente la imagen de otros hombres acercándose a Near, le ponían muy molesto

—No me parece prudente decírtelo ya que es seguro que en una oportunidad busques lastimarlos— respondió Near con mucha tranquilidad, llevándose una mano a los cabellos para rizarlos, Mello se tensó de nuevo, resaltando en su interior el enojo. Lo comprendía ahora, si, quizás eran celos, le irritaba imaginarse a esos policías honorables -que de honorables no poseían nada- comportarse demasiado cariñosos con _su_ Near. Empuñó las manos, no iba a permitir que alguien se hiciera cercano a Near más de lo que era él, y no, no había olvidado su objetivo de ser el número uno pero mantener "ileso" a Near de ligamentos autógradas era ahora lo primero

—Como sea ya va siendo hora de que me marche— dijo el menor calzándose los grisaseos tenis que había estado usando, ya había permanecido demasiado tiempo lejos de la base, no quería preocupar a sus subordinados ya que era comprensible que se preocupasen por él si había iniciado a penas su búsqueda por el caso Kira —Si en algún momento decides retractarte, puedes venir a buscarme

Near había estado a punto de cruzar la salida cuando una palma de Mello impactó contra la puerta volviendo a cerrarla por automático, el albino dirigió lentamente la mirada a el rubio, esa acción había logrado sobresaltarlo por milésimas de segundo y exigía respuestas aunque su voz estuviera estancada en su garganta, manteniendo una expresión indiferente, levemente perturbado. Mello estaba sonriendo de forma rencorosa provocando que su cabeza empezara a trabajar, ojala ese maldito impulsivo no estuviera planeando retenerlo ahí

—No voy a retractarme de mis palabras, Near, pero hay algo más importante que quisiera dejarte en claro: tus lacayos estarán muertos para cuando te des cuenta. Yo sólo espero que no te acostumbres a ellos demasiado...

—¿Es una amenaza?

—Adivínalo— susurró cerca de sus labios para separarse de él al fin, cediéndole la libertad que necesitaba para salir del cuarto. Near le observó por unos momentos pero entonces continuó su camino sin decir nada y siendo la compañía de Mello necesaria para que no ocurriera nada de imprevisto con la agresión de los otros hombres.

.

Pasaron algunos minutos y un agente recogió a Near muy cerca de la calle donde ellos se habían encontrado, Mello les observó desde una distancia considerable mientras se aseguraba que su anterior inquilino estuviera sin ningún problema con la seguridad de alguno de sus agentes pero igual sus pupilas brillaron al darse cuenta de la identidad de aquel hombre: John Skainer, un agente importante del FBI. Sonrió cruelmente, así que Near había conseguido muy buenas niñeras, con esa información averiguaría la identidad de los demás bastardos que estarían en contacto con él, ahora sólo le quedaba conseguir el cuaderno de muerte y después encargarse de esos otros malditos oportunistas. Mataría a dos pájaros de un tiro.

Siempre estuvo consciente, consciente de que estaba entrelazado al destino de Near incluso sobre la irremediable realidad de ser sucesores de L, enojo por él, tristeza por él, celos por él, amor, más nunca se atrevería a decirlo por su propia voz. Tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar ahora y el ejecutar a aquellos agentes con la libreta que sostenía justo en ese momento le ofrecía ventaja en el caso pero esos nombres en realidad los escribiría por otro motivo. Rod y el resto de mafiosos le veían insistentes, Mello sonrió escribiendo el primer nombre.

.

Near observaba profundamente su construcción de legos, preguntándose qué harían los criminales ahora que habían obtenido el cuaderno, le había exasperado tanto el presenciar esa derrota tanto como el haberse dado cuenta que esa pandilla criminal que se interponía en su camino era encabezada por ese rubio. No quería pensar que las últimas palabras que le había regalado antes de su partida tuviesen significado alguno en este caso, pero supo -aún entonces- descifrar el motivo de estas: celos. Probablemente era ese factor que a Mello le motivaría y, de sólo recordarlo, mal-calculó el movimiento de su mano, tensándose y provocando el derrumbamiento incesante y amontonado de los dados al caer uno tras otro, causando un intenso zumbido ruidoso, taladrando fuerte en sus oídos así como fue sucediendo con sus agentes, cayendo en efecto domino. Podía visualizarlo sonriendo, de esa forma descarada por estar complicándole de esa manera las cosas, se quedó inmóvil mientras el ruido llenaba sus oídos, los dados y los cuerpos al caer muertos, regándose por el piso hasta dejarlo decorado con sus mascaras de muerte. Permaneció ahí, quieto, sobrellevando la tortuosa realidad. Mello asesinando a sus hombres por una razón tan estúpida, haciéndolo dudar de la veracidad de inteligencia existente en él, ¿en serio era lo correcto ocasionar algo así por algo como eso? Miró de reojo a Lester, Giovanni y Linder, estos lucían asustados y temerosos por lo que habían presenciado, paralizados en sus lugares pero seguían convida. Se removió un poco, estaba molesto, Mello era un idiota.

.

—¿Sabes algo, Near... ?— exhaló tras un suspiro, estando a solas y deleitando sus papilas gustativas con chocolate, un chocolate elocuente que esta vez salía fuera de su vicio normal: chocolate blanco, el chocolate que de alguna forma le recordaba a Near —Tú también tienes sabor a chocolate...— un primer mordisco que inundó sus sentidos por completo, transportandole en mente y alma hacia otro universo. Se dejó caer contra su sillón, perdido en el endulzante tan perfecto del manjar que ahora probaba, se imaginaba a Near, a esos labios carnosos que había sentido contra los suyos, recordándolo humano, vulnerable y sensual, se tensó inconscientemente en compañía a sus recuerdos pero después sonrió con gracia —... Y eres sólo mio— concluyó con recelo, lamiendo la punta del terso chocolate hasta rodearla con su boca, se derretía la crema y su mente junto con ella por solo imaginar que era Near.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Un pequeño headcanon de lo que en realidad sucedió durante la segunda etapa de Death Note cuando Mello obtiene el cuaderno, hacerse adicto a la humanidad de Near es mortal, ¿saben? jeje

Para el fandom comúnmente estos dos mantienen una relación Amor/Odio y no me quejo, de hecho me gusta, pero quise romper con esa idealización para profundizar un poco más, creo que los personajes complejos lo merecen.


End file.
